villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demons (Hellboy)
The demons are recurring villains within the comic book-universe of Hellboy, created by Mike Mignola, appearing in most series, such as Hellboy, B.P.R.D. and Witchfinder. History Fall from grace & creation of Hell The demons were originally angels created by God Himself, but they refused to bow down to the human race and rebelled against the creator. This rebellion was led by Lucifer, who would later be known as Satan. God cast the evil angels out of Heaven and into Hell, where they encountered the Watchers, angels who had fallen due creating the Ogdru Jahad. The demons declared war on the watchers, killing or enslaving most of them, and constructed the city of Pandemonium onto their backs. Only their leader, Pluto, managed to escape. With Satan as leader, the demons organised as an infernal nobility, where more powerful demons ruled over weaker ones, who became legions of soldiers and slaves serving these lords. Demons also started to tempt humanity into sinning and going to Hell, tormenting and ruling over the souls of the damned. Eventually Satan would fall into a deep sleep that would last until the 21st Century. The Duke Astaroth mostly governed in his absence. Hellboy's creation In 1617 the condemned English witch Sarah Hughes, who was the wife of the demon Prince Azzael, gave birth to Anung Un Rama (later known as Hellboy), to whom the Right Hand of Doom would grafted onto. This angered the other nobles of Hell, who assaulted the castle of Azzael, trapping the demon Prince in ice. Luckily Hellboy was transported safely away and later summoned to Earth. Hellboy's return to Hell In 2010, after battling Nimue and dying, Hellboy returned to Hell, meeting his demonic kin in their own habitat. He ended up killing Satan, and witnessed the death of his uncle Astaroth at the hand of the Biblical Leviathan. The End of Hell With Satan and Astaroth dead, the slave demons started to rebel against their masters, killing many of them. Among these dead Orabas, Suriel, Beleth, Shax, Usiel, Raum, Semyaza, Moloch, Belial, Dagon, Rumael and Amdusias. Most of the remaining high-ranking demons, led by Beelzebub, gathered at his castle and planned a counter-attack. Hellboy arrived, as a ginormous towering demon, followed by countless slave demons. Hellboy vanquished both Leviathan and Behemoth, while Beelzebub and his followers were killed by the angry slaves. Final stand & Ragnarok The three last high-ranking demons, Yomyael, Balam and Bifrons, managed to bind the slave-demons and summoned them on Earth. They seeked to rebuild Pandemonium on Earth and rule over humanity. This plan fell through though, and all three were killed by the B.P.R.D., though some of the slaves survived. All remaining demons fell to serve the Ogdru Hem, becoming slaves to them and Grigori Rasputin. They, alongside the Hammerheads and Frog monsters, started to chase remnants of the humanity, trying to wipe them out. The demons, alongside all monsters created by the Ogdru Hem, perished when the Ogdru Jahad were killed by the Osiris Club. Ranks Known ranks of demons are: * King * Prince * Duke * Marquis * Earl * Knight * Soldier * Slave Links *Demon - Hellboy Wiki Notable demons * Satan - Ruler of Hell * Asmodeus - King of Hell * Balam - King of Hell * Azzael - Prince of Hell * Beelzebub - Prince of Hell * Yomyael - Prince of Hell * Beleth - Prince of Hell * Sytry - Prince of Hell * Marchorias - Prince of Hell * Gamori - Daughter of Azzael * Gamon - Son of Azzael * Lusk - Son of Azzael * Astaroth - Duke of Hell * Berith - Duke of Hell * Amdusias - Duke of Hell * Eligos - Duke of Hell * Shax - Marquis of Hell * Andras - Maquis of Hell * Bifrons - Earl of Hell * Mammon - Unknown rank * Habornym - Unknown rank * Moloch - Unknown rank * Dagon - Unknown rank * Raumel - Unknown rank * Sybacco - Unknown rank * Ualac - Unknown rank * Leviathan - Beast * Behemoth - Beast Trivia * Several of the demons are considered members of the Ars Goetia. Category:Hostile Species Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hellboy Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Slaver Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Satanism Category:Related to Hero Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Possessor